dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Duke Herman
Duke Herman is a minor character featured in the thirteenth Dark Parables game, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow, and its bonus game, Out of the Shadows. He is the ruler of the town of Anaben and the husband of Duchess Elena. Duke Herman is not based on a particular fairytale character. Appearance and Personality Duke Herman is a handsome man with brown hair and hazel eyes. He is dressed in a black coat that reveals some red underneath and black pants. Not much is know about his personality other than he really cares for his wife and that the people of Anaben love him. He might be reckless and rash for blaming the Detective for nearly killing them though. History Nothing is known of Duke Herman's early life but at some point, he became Duke of Anaben and married a woman named Elena. One day, Duke Herman's wife became inexplicably sick. She was pale and seemed to wither away. This disease then began to infect other people of Anaben. Worse, not one doctor was able to cure the disease. Although the Duke sent for the Fairytale Detective to try and rid the plague, the Duke received a threat criticizing his apparent apathy and warned him to leave town lest he suffers the consequences. Frightened by the threat and concerned for his wife's health the Duke left Anaben to go to Arne, the famed healer in the mountains. On the way out, the Duke met the Fairytale Detective. The Duke allowed the Detective to speak with Elena before leaving. The Duke and his wife then reached the Healer's cabin. A few days after the plague was halted, the Detective investigated why the Duke and his wife had not returned. As it turns out, the Duke and his wife were being held captive by Guida and a shapeshifter pretending to be the healer in order to infiltrate Anaben disguised as the Duke and Duchess. Too weak to personally search for Elena, the Duke gave the Detective an item to rescue the Duchess. After Guida's plan was put to a halt, the Duke returned with his wife to Anaben. Although the people of Anaben were happy to have the Duke and Duchess back, the Duke was still uncertain about who to trust. Relationships * Duchess Elena (wife) * Shadow God (possible friend) * Arne (enemy, fate unknown) * Unnamed Healer (friend, deceased) Trivia * The name Herman is German for "soldier". Quotes Quotes from Duke Herman * "Who do you think you are, jumping in front of my carriage like that?! You almost got us killed!" * "I'm taking Elena to a doctor in the mountains. I just can't watch her suffer anymore." * "This is getting out of control. I've even gotten a threatening letter!" * "If the finest doctor in Anaben can't help, how can I?" Quotes about Duke Herman * "The Duke will be fine; he should gather his strength. But what's the strange rock he gave me?" Gallery Character= dp13-duke-duchess-in-bed.png|Duke Herman asleep in bed dp13-the-duke-is-a-deep-sleeper.png|Duke Herman still asleep dp13-duke-and-carriage.png|Duke Herman beside his carriage Dp13-dukeofanaben-meeting.png|Duke Herman confronts Detective photo_2017-09-28_20-25-21.jpg|Duke Herman shown medallion by Detective dp13-duke-holding-wrist.png|Duke Herman speaking to Detective dp13-duke-with-essential-oil.png|Duke Herman holds a bottle of essential oil Duke_Herman_spotted.jpg|Duke Herman spotted by Detective in Healer's Hut Duke_Herman_begs_us_to_find_his_wife.jpg|Duke Herman begs Detective to find his wife Duke_Herman_holds_blue_diamond.jpg|Duke Herman holds a blue diamond |-|Depictions= dp13-painting-of-the-duke.png|Painting of Duke Herman, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow dp13-statue-of-duke-herman.png|Statue of Duke Herman, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Herman and Elena.jpg|Painting of Duke Herman and Duchess Elena, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Duke Drives.jpg|Duke Herman driving his carriage, Out of the Shadows Portrait_Of_Duke_Herman.jpg|Carved Portrait of Duke Herman, Out of the Shadows Duke And Duchess Return.jpg|Duke Herman has returned to Anaben, Out of the Shadows Duke Jealous.jpg|Duke Herman looking unhappy, Out of the Shadows Elena talks to people.jpg Arne greets the Duke.jpg |-|Locations= Shadow Realm Duke's Room.jpg|Duke Herman's bedroom in the Shadow Realm Anaben Duke's Room.jpg|Duke Herman's bedroom in the normal realm |-|Artifacts= Herman's_armour.jpg|Herman's armour Duke_Herman's_Letter.jpg|Duke Herman's letter |-|Other images= DP13 wallpaper03 1920x1080.jpg|Duke Herman wallpaper DP13 wallpaper02 1920x1080.jpg|Duke Herman and Duchess Elena wallpaper 1499883099039.jpeg|Duke and duchess Dp13-steamcard3.jpg|Steam Trading Card dp13-steam-site4.jpg|Steam Site Background Dp13-briefing-image.png|Duke Herman featured in the Detective's briefing Dark-parables-requiem-for-forgotten-shadow-ce feature.jpg IMG 1473.JPG Bca5bbbf8687d0c09f2840ee54bc882f 1136x639.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Out of the Shadows